Know When to Hold Them
by lassenri
Summary: Harry isn't the chosen one. His twin is. How different two people from the same roots could be when raised in different ways - and the different lessens they learn along the way. Slytherin Harry. Cross-dresser Harry. Eventual Animagus Harry. Possible slash. (Each chapter is 800-1500 words in length)
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter. This is a fan-fiction. Fiction for fans. The table ones that you get at BigW. Enjoy… and love cats. Cats are awesome. This fan-fiction may contain traces of cat.**

PREQUEL 

It has always been so; that what brings happiness to one will always bring sadness to another. An unfortunate balance that wrings itself into our everyday lives, into every decision, every action, every event. This was no different.

There was no grand proclamation, no tears of anguish or joy, no forgetfulness, just the simple truth that one Fleamont Potter - while his parents lay asleep in their beds – used his love for his twin, Harry Potter, to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort as he stood over their crib.

It was the noise that alerted Lilly and James. A horrid scream that rang from the murderers mouth as his body seemed to almost evaporate into the air of the nursery.

Lilly cried out as she ran to her babies, terrified that they may have been hurt, James following on her heels. With careful hands the two lifted the children up and cradled them in their arms. To the parents great sadness however, both Harry and Fleamont had been branded with burn marks to their small faces. Harry, with a small spiral in the center of his forehead, and Fleamont with a large lightning bolt over his left eye.

From that event onwards the lives of two siblings changed and began to run in two very different directions. Harry as the boy-who-lived, and Fleamont as the vanquisher of the dark lord.

A.N **Please read.**

 **For this story I have made some changes.**

 **The scars:** **Once I learned that Harry was a sort-of horcrux I always saw the lighting bolt scar as a sign of its entry. In my head, I also see magic spells - when casted from a wand – as moving in a spiral formation. So – as Harry was the one who the spell was directed at, he got a spiral spell burn, and Fleamont (as the one whose love saved Harry) ends up attracting the dark soul piece and is scared with its entry.**

 **Name:** **Since it's thought that Harry was named after James' Grandfather, Fleamont was names after James' Father.**

 **Nice Dursley's**

 **Mentor Snape**

 **Animagus Harry**

 **Cross-dressing Harry (sort of)**

 **Alright! Next chapter the story truly begins. I hope you enjoy. Please review with any badness (or goodness) that you find. (Or I wont learn)**


	2. Little blue dress

A well-known fact about Horcruxes that no one actually knew was that they twisted people. Made them colder, or paranoid or anything in-between. And so it was that the Horcrux inside Fleamont attracted the attention of all those around him and consequently took it away from Harry. Harry never complained though, for he was happy enough.

His parents forgot about him more often than not. They thought his room was am extra guest room and so turned it into a study for Fleamont. Harry shrugged and moved into the cupboard under the stairs – he only owned a few clothing items and a teddy-bear so it was easy.

Every meal, James and Lilly would only cook enough for three, would only set the table for three, would only remember three. Fleamont didn't like it, but after four years of trying and failing to get his parents to remember Harry, he gave up. Harry didn't mind though. He would go into the kitchen and eat whatever he could reach before brushing his teeth and going into his little cupboard.

Every Yule, Litha, Samhain and every festival in-between, every birthday and every family gathering, Harry was forgotten. But the now six year old didn't mind, for his brother Fleamont was nice and caring, and shared everything he had with Harry. But then – in one of the few moments when Lilly or James remembered the boy-who-lived – James slapped him for stealing and Lilly threw him out of the house for the day as punishment.

Fleamont was distraught and ran to let his brother back in, but he never shared his thing with Harry again – too scared that his brother would be punished for it. Harry didn't mind though, for they lived in a nice house on a hill – far away from anything – and the butterflies and flowers looked so nice in the sparkling dew.

Eventually Fleamont decided that being around Harry would make him sad. The vanquisher of the dark lord had toys and games and the undivided attention of his parents and he did not want to gloat that to Harry, so he avoided him at all costs.

Harry didn't mind, not really, until he did.

The twins had just turned seven and Lilly and James where taking Fleamont out to get a haircut and to go visit Moony and Padfoot. Harry didn't join them.

As they closed and locked the door the boy sighed and rubbed his fingers through his own hair. It was long, very long, as it had never been cut. But it was messy and unkempt, having only ever been brushed by Harry's fingers.

The boy bit his lip and looked down. With a small chuff, he turned around and marched too the bathroom.

A small pair of scissors sat in a blue cup by the sink and Harry grabbed them hastily in his right hand, his left holding a mass of his black hair – ready to cut. But before the blade met his locks, Harry paused, and then he stared.

He and Fleamont did look slightly similar, true, but the differences were notable. The only genetic differences where their eyes, Harry's Green and Fleamont's Hazel. But then there where their scars, different in shape, place and size, and while Harry's hair was so very long and tangled, his twin always sported the most flattering hair-styles.

Harry never ate meat – he didn't know how to cook it – and hardly ever went outside, preferring instead the tranquility of the library. Because of this, however, Harry was far shorter and paler than his twin. To Harry, they didn't look like twins at all.

'But perhaps', Harry thought quietly as he lowered the scissors, 'despite all our differences, no one notices me because I'm still too similar to Fleamont'.

And once that thought entered the young boys mind, it refused to leave. Harry stared into his own green eyes as they reflected back at him. He lifted and lowered his chin, turned his head from side to side and touched his cheeks and lips.

"Different". The boy muttered, running his fingers through his hair. His eyes widened and a small frown creased his brow as an idea formed inside his head.

Harry stripped himself of his clothes and began to fill the bathtub with warm water and conditioner – lots of conditioner – before turning the water off and submerging himself. He combed his hair as it swirled in the sweet scented soaps, not stopping until the water was cold and the knots where out. His hair was scruffy, he knew, so with the small scissors the young boy cut away everything below his bum.

"Different". Harry said to himself sternly as he cleaned away the discarded hair. The boy ran, clothes in hand and hair dripping water veins down his legs, to his little cupboard.

Once the door was closed, he threw himself at an old blue shirt and pressed it to his chest.

"Please", He whispered with his eyes firmly closed, "please, please, please". Harry stayed like that for a long time, repeating the word over and over again. He didn't dare look down yet for fear that it hadn't worked, but eventually – once the front door opened and the voices of his mother, father and brother echoed through the house – Harry stopped his chant and lifted the garment up to his eyes.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he looked at the simple blue dress he now held in his small hands.

"Perfect".


	3. Promises to keep

Two years passed in slow repetition and James and Lilly didn't notice the change. Didn't see as Harry tried to gain their attention, his newest dress blowing around him in a non-existent wind, his long hair weaved into any number of shapes and styles. But Fleamont did.

Fleamont would watch, a small frown marring his face, as his twin would run around and twirl, desperate for … anything.

"Harry" He called one day. Harry looked up from where he sat on the stairs and into the hazel eyes of Fleamont, shock evident in his posture.

"Harry, come here a tick" And Harry did, cautiously and slow.

"What is i –" Before he could finish however, Fleamont had wrapped his arms around his twin and buried his head in the others shoulder. Harry froze, eyes wide before slowly placing his hands on his brother's back.

"What's wrong, Fleamont" Harry whispered so only the other could here.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so, so sorry" Fleamont seamed to squeak out.

Harry lifted a small hand and began to stroke his twin's hair soothingly.

"What for?" He asked quietly.

"For you being lonely. Your so very lonely"

Harry chuckled at this, his eyes closed. "But I'm not lonely, silly, because I have you!"

Fleamont, startled, raised his head, eyes wide. "But I…" He began, but the pained face of his brother gave him pause, "Yes, you do have me. And I'll always be here, now and forever! I promise! And I'll always have you, right?"

Harry's smile seemed to form a halo around him in Fleamont's eyes. "Now and forever" Harry agreed.

The two twins laughed using opposite hands to cover their mouths – a habit passed on from Lilly.

From that day on, the twins once again spent most of their time together, continuing on from where they left off, as though the four years of silence had never occurred. Harry continued to wear his dresses and ribbons, but this time for himself. Occasionally, whenever he could sneak out shopping, Fleamont would bye Harry beautiful frocks and gowns from his mothers tailor – of whom had a daughter a little smaller than Harry and was always willing to make a prototype for a cheaper cost.

The more time the twins spent together, the more differences began to appear, and the less Harry seemed to care about them. Harry was left-handed, and Fleamont right-handed. Harry liked yellow while Fleamont's favorite colour was pink. Harry loved cakes and tarts, Fleamont liked meats and roasts. And so it continued.

On the twins' tenth birthday, Fleamont requested that only relatives come to visit, and that they only come in the late afternoon. Puzzled, but eager to please, James and Lilly agreed and left their most beloved son, to make the necessary arrangements. Fleamont, satisfied that he would not be disturbed, sneaked into the kitchen.

In a small extension charmed pack, the boy placed bags of sweets, – indented for the party that was assumed would happen (but now wouldn't) – juice and two cups, sandwiches, some fruit and a small container of non-melting ice.

With a small 'humm' of approval, Fleamont then ran to the cupboard under the stairs, went inside, and closed it behind him with a small 'click'.

Inside Harry sat on a small circular rug with a book in his hand.

The once depressing and cramped space had been transfigured into a beautiful room.

Fleamont had –several months prior – told Lilly that he wanted to use the cupboard as a playroom. The woman was unsure, but a small bat from her son's eyelashes – magnified by rounded glasses – had her cooing in agreement.

Not much had actually been changed, for not much truly needed to be. The space was enlarged, the wooden floor polished and the dust removed, but that was it. What made the space pleasant was what Fleamont himself had done. The boy had, from his actual playroom, retrieved a small white bookcase, a set of drawers, some rugs and a collection of old toys and games.

Harry had been ecstatic and had hugged his brother and cried on his shirt in complete joy.

Fleamont smiled as he entered the room, sitting down on a long oriental rug and dropping the bag beside him.

Harry, having closed his book upon his twin's entrance, scuttled under his bead and retrieved a small passel. Fleamont did the same with his pack.

"Happy Birthday!" They yelled in unison, throwing their arms around each other and kissing each other's cheeks. The passels were exchanged and both looked at their gifts with curious anticipation.

Fleamont was the first to relent and carefully removed the decorative paper, careful not to tear it.

Inside lay a wooden bear, made to sit on its hind legs while holding a fish.

"Did you make this?" Fleamont gasped, noticing no signature from the maker.

"I know you like them, and I found some good strong wood by the creek" Harry said, looking away in embarrassment.

Fleamont lifted the bear closer to his eyes, turning it this way and that.

"Oh, Harry! It's beautiful!" He said smiling, "Now you! Now you! Open your one Harry!"

And Harry did so without hesitation, also careful not to rip the paper. When harry saw what was inside he gasped and snapped his head up, searching his twin for any sign of trickery. But it was not so, and Harry looked down at his gift in awe.

"It's an enchanted mirror," Fleamont whispered, as though the air itself would disapprove, "It'll show whatever you want! I figured, since there's no window in here…" He edged off, now nervous that Harry disliked his gift.

Harry said nothing; rather he lifted the mirror and rose to his feet. With two steps he was in front of the wall opposite the door and pressed the beautiful item against it. Knowing a sticking charm would be in place, the boy released it and moved back to sit with his twin.

The mirror began to swirl and glow, an image slowly rising to the surface. Blues and greens melded together until a pleasant ocean side became visible, replete with soft white sand, large rock structures and green bush land. A black Cockatoo sat parched on a near tree, it's large form swaying in the wind. _(A.N: Based off a small Tasmanian beach)_

"I love it", Harry gasped, "Thank you"

Fleamont, happy and satisfied, reached into his pack and pulled out the food he had collected.

And so the day began, the two boys sat in comfortable silence on the floor, the only noise a sip or chew, and the turn of a page or the scrape of pencil on paper. The twins enjoyed these times, not needing noise to receive companionship, preferring instead the comfort to relax.


	4. A dinner for all

It was half six when a knock ratted at the door. Harry had been reading aloud a short story called 'Dagon' by a well-regarded Muggle writer with a romantic name to Fleamont. The two looked up from their positions – now curled on Harry's bed – with slow caution.

The door opened and James poked his head inside.

"Visitors, Prongslet" He smiled, His spectacled eyes never seeing Harry before he vanished behind the door.

Fleamont stood and stretched before offering his hand to Harry. Harry refused.

"No, no. I don't do those things" He said quietly. Fleamont insisted with a wiggle of his fingers.

"No, this is _your_ party for _your_ birthday. I will stay _here_."

"It's your birthday too y'know" Fleamont said, a small pout to his lips.

"But those guests aren't here for me. They're here for you" Harry said, lowering his head into an open book that he was holding upside down.

"Well, they should be here for the _both_ of us! And I'll not have a birthday party without by brother by my side! If you stay, then I stay!"

Harry sighed, looking up at his twins determined face, but a small smile threatened to spread. After a silent breath, he conceded and reached for Fleamont's hand.

"But I'm hardly dressed for a party. This dress it casual at best" Harry mumbled as he was lead out of the room. Fleamont laughed, squeezing their joined hands. ( _A.N: I will not describe any non uniform clothing items. I think it is un-immersive. If the sentence calls for it, however, I will say what type of clothing I see them wearing_ )

In the family room sat Siruis and Remus and a family of three that Harry had never seen before. Lilly was talking happily with one of the unfamiliars; a blond woman with stark resemblance to the twins' mother only with a slightly longer neck.

"That's aunty Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley" Fleamont said quietly.

"I never knew mum had a sister" Harry muttered, a saddened look crossing his face.

"I only found out last year. They've been fighting, our family and theirs, for years now. I think since before we were born!" The boys voice raised and caught the attention of the others in the room.

Petunia stood and took a step forward, making to hug her nephew, only to stop and stare.

"Fleamont, who's your friend?" She asked, her head tilting slightly.

"This is my twin, Harry!"

Silence. A frog began to chirp in the garden as the sun finally hid behind the horizon. For the first time since the twins were little, Harry was the focus of the room.

'Twin?' Thought James, 'Fleamont has a twin?' And his thoughts repeated itself throughout the room in various other heads.

"Oh! How wonderful!" Petunia cried, wrapping her arms around both boys, "Lilly never told me she had a daughter"

Realising what she had said would be hurtful to Harry, the woman bit her lip and looked guiltily to the side. But she wasn't the only one who felt awkward; both Remus and Sirius felt a small pang in their chests as they looked at the small girl. Far smaller than her twin who wasn't large by any scale.

It was sad and true, but by then, both James and Lilly had once again been lulled by the power the horcrux, and Harry faded from their minds. With a small clap, James showed everyone to the dining room, where a delicious meal sat waiting.

Everyone sat, ready to eat, except for Harry and Fleamont, for there was only one other seat and Fleamont would not abandon his brother for anyone.

Surprisingly, it was Dudley who saved the meal from disaster – as much as it could be saved. He had seen a small table in the kitchen that had a bowl of biscuits in the center, and had proclaimed his need to sit there. The adults agreed, and the boy was off –Beni, the family house elf, popping in and setting it up – leaving two seats at the main table. But Harry and Fleamont didn't sit with the adults, they went and sat with their cousin, with whom Harry had never spoken.

The adults sighed, but allowed the birthday children to do as they pleased. Beni reappeared to make the table but as she was about to leave was stopped by Harry's hand on her arm.

"Is there something's master Harry is wanting?" She asked, a slight bow to her head.

Harry had never truly spoken to the elf as she was a very new addition to the household, but she would leave him food on his bed – but never meat as she thought he didn't like it – and she had mended his favorite toy bear.

"Will you sit and eat with us?" Harry asked.

"Oh, No! No! Beni _couldn't!_ It would be -"

"Please," Harry pouted, his green eyes widening, "As a birthday gift."

Beni spluttered. Dudley, to his credit, looked remarkably undisturbed by the creature, focusing instead on his cousins and the biscuits.

With a small side glance to the dining room, Beni nodded and made a place for herself as well.

As the four began to eat – Beni, a bowl of something grey and rather ugly – a small spider crawled up the wall in Harry's view and began to collect a small fly that had been trapped. The boy laughed to himself, preparing with anticipation his first ever taste of meat.

'This seems to be a dinner for all' He thought, before taking a bite of the sliced roast.


	5. The revolutionary David

After the twins' tenth birthday, Harry found himself alone. His parents and brother had gone away on a two-week holiday to Australia, and Harry was left in the house with Beni his only companion.

Fleamont had, before he left, retrieved a fair amount of galleons from his personal vault at Gringots for Harry to spend as he wished. Beni would provide all the food, the only issue was boredom – not that Harry was any stranger to such a thing.

And so it was, Harry was sitting on the family-room couch with a book in his hand that he had in fact read seven times. The eighth time was proving to be a dull exercise and the young boy huffed and slammed the item shut.

"Beni!" He cried, standing with a small stretch. The house-elf appeared in a cloud of flour and spices.

"What's can I be doing for the young master Harry?" She said, picking a bit of dough off her ear.

"I'm going to go out for a little bit. Shopping I suppose…", The boy frowned slightly in confusion, "Diagon Alley! That's it! But I… don't want to go alone…"

Beni placed a small hand on her hip and tilted her head slightly. There was a small breath of silence before she nodded stiffly.

"I will's be ready in one minute and 27 seconds" And then the little Elf popped away.

Harry smiled and stretched his arms up before walking into his room. He placed his money into a small bag and put on some shoes. By then Beni had appeared beside him, her own moneybag in her hand. One of the conditions Lilly had demanded in return for getting the elf was that they have a salary, and Beni looked excited to spend her first paycheck.

"Beni will's apparate young master Harry to the Ally" The small creature said, holing out her hand. Harry reached forwards and then they where gone.

Having never apparated before, the boy fell onto his back upon landing. Beni helped him up gently before the two gazed in innocent awe at the sight before them.

The two walked together, hand in hand, through the busy street, trying to absorb all they were seeing. Harry noticed Beni eyeing what appeared to be a pet shop and walked her inside.

The elf had been entranced by a small mouse and had decided to bye it. The shop owner had initially refused Beni service but, after a stern talking to from Harry, had relented and even given the creature a discount.

Wizard, elf and mouse then left happily, a spring to their steps as they walked – except for the mouse who was in fact sitting on Beni's shoulder.

The three then wondered, turning down small passageways and through side streets. Moving faster through the creepy and dank paths, covered in dirt and unsavory characters.

It was in a small laneway that had seemed to consist mainly of restaurants and small vendors when a lout shouting hit Harry's ears.

" … a revolution in the medical magics! I've served the great Fleamont Potter, and I'll server you too!"

Harry paused, and he looked. It was a small shop with a large pair of spectacles out the front and a short, handsome man in a blue waistcoat. In his hand he held a picture of a younger Fleamont, his glasses in his hands and a happy look on his face. At this, Harry felt rather guilty for he hadn't even noticed that his twin no longer wore glasses. Guilty and slightly hurt.

With a slight squeeze of Beni's hand, the boy strode forwards, stopping with his arms crossed in front of the man.

"Why hello their young lady! Are you here to get the revolutionary David to fix your eyes!" He said loudly, trying to use Harry to boost his – rather pathetic – clientele.

"Yes" Harry said sternly, moving an arm to rest on his hip.

David seemed shocked by this, and it took him a few seconds to act. With a great whirl, the man turned away and ran into the shop, Harry following right behind and Beni behind them both.

The young boy was pushed into a tall reclining chair and told to wait. David – for that is what Harry assumed his name to be – paced around the small space, picking up potion vials, small ticking instruments and one rather large helmet. Beni popped onto a bookshelf by the door to avoid being trodden on, the small mouse on her shoulder squeaking in fright.

"No one actually comes here as a customer. They all jus' want to look at Fleamont Potter's picture" David said as he sat on chair next to boy.

"Then why show it?" Harry asked, watching as the man organized his items on a desk.

"I'm jus' so proud of it", He cried, putting on the strange helmet that magnified his eyes and made him look rather like a mad scientist, "Now, look at the small bird above the front door"

For half an hour, the strange man tested Harry's eyes, and after each test he would put a certain amount of a various potion into a class vial.

"Nearly done" David whispered, his magnified eyes focused entirely on the vial in front of him, "This potion has to be jus' right… and… THERE!" He yelled, rising to his feet and causing Harry to jump at the sudden volume.

Harry was pulled to his feet and lead over to a wooden table where a small hot chocolate and a biscuit sat waiting. The vial was placed in his hand and a large arm maneuvered him to sit by the two treats.

"Drink the potion first, all of it, every last drop! Then slowly have the hot chocolate and bikky. You'll by as tired as a bear in winter, but I know you'll like the results." David spoke in a voice that held a soft tone, before he turned away and went outside, hoping to get another customer.

With a small shrug to Beni, Harry downed the blue potion. It tasted bitter and dry, and the boy went for the hot chocolate immediately after. Then it hit, a wave of dizziness that threatened to topple him over. His stomach felt stiff and the two sensations became so overwhelming that Harry thought he would pass out – or spontaneously combust.

The boy gasped, the pressure making his back tense and his vision go white. Beni squeaked and ran over, a small hand reaching out. But then, as sudden as it came, the feeling stopped and the boy slumped in his chair. Another pair of hands grabbed his shoulder and eased him back.

"Easy now," David's voice sounded as he passed harry the biscuit, "Eat and Drink, the sugar will help"

Harry took a large bite, not caring when the man had come back. His eyes stung and his vision was strange and twisted. David leaned down and grasped his glasses before gently pulling them away. Harry's vision cleared and he took another bight, then he paused. His glasses were off and he could see. His glasses where off and he could see? His glasses where off and he could see!

Harry jumped up and wrapped his arms around the man. David laughed happily and patted the boys back.

"How much do I owe you?" Harry asked as he released the other.

David scratched the back of his neck in thought, "2 galleons", He said as he moved over to a bronze till.

Harry smiled and handed him 6 of the golden coins, ignoring the man's protest. He thanked the man and gave him a small bow before leaving the shop, Beni following very closely.

"Can we go home?" The boy asked. David had been correct, as Harry now felt like he needed to sleep for a whole year. The small elf, without warning, apparated them to the boys room where upon Harry dropped into his bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at the little shop in the small laneway, David mounted Harry's glasses on a wall next to Fleamont's. He wondered at their identical nature and then shrieked, "HOLY SHIP BALLS! THAT WAS HARRY _POTTER!_ " David then became a very happy man, for his first two customers had been the miracle twins, and surely that was a good sign for his business, even if it was slow to take off.


	6. The German sorceress

Most mornings, Harry would wake up when the sun hit him from the enchanted mirror at 7:00. From there, he would get an apple from the kitchen and walk upstairs to the library where he would spend his time until Fleamont would come looking for him. That morning, however, was not usual, as it began with his bedroom door slamming open and his twin leaping on top of him.

"Oh! Go away scar face" Harry grumbled, trying to turn over.

"You're one to talk. Up! Up!" Fleamont began to bounce in his excitement.

With a loud groan, Harry pushed his brother away and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, ignoring Fleamont as he stared at him.

"Now, what", Harry began as he stood up and began to remove his nighty, "Could be so important that you couldn't wait for me to wake up on my own"

Fleamont was hopping from foot to foot in anticipation, but of what Harry was unaware. The nighty fell to the floor and Harry picked it up and put it away before he began to search for some underwear and a nice outfit for the day.

Fleamont, uncaring of his brothers nudity, seemed to have given up his pressure building silence and finally yelled "We've got our Hogwarts letters!"

Harry made a small startled yelp before spinning around. His twin was holding up two envelopes, one opened, and a massive smile on his face. Feamont laughed as his brother snatched the letter and tore it open to read, his eyes widening with every second.

"We… We need to go shopping! And reply. We need to reply, Fleamont!"

"Already done"

"Let's go to Diagon Alley, now. Right now!" Harry yelled as he ran for the door.

"Harry! Harry stop!" Fleamont cried, a laugh bubbling up.

"What is it now?!"

"You've got no clothes on"

Harry's face went bright red as he stood by the door. He made a small coughing noise before he went back over to pick an outfit.

He dressed in silence, Fleamont waiting by the enchanted mirror, watching it intently to see if there was any fault. When done, the two boys left and walked into the family room where James and Lilly sat waiting.

"There you are pumpkin!" Their mother yelled, running over to Fleamont and weaving her long fingers through his hair. Harry felt slightly awkward and stepped away, his dress swirling as he did so.

"Ok, ready to go?" James asked, approaching his wife and son. Harry only just managed to grab hold of his brothers shirt before they apparated away.

Once again, Harry landed on his back. It seemed like not so very long ago he had come here with Beni, but near a year had passed. Harry was helped up by his brother and the two shared mirroring smiles.

"Do you still have some money?" Fleamont asked. Harry nodded and patted a small bag he held.

"I'll make sure mum and dad get things for me _and_ you. You'll have to get school clothes yourself though," Fleamont said while handing over a handful of galleons, "We'll be at the Dancing Penny for lunch. Meet us there?"

Harry pocketed the money and nodded to his brother, giving him a small peck on the cheek before walking off into the crowd.

Not knowing which direction to go, but deciding to get his uniform first, Harry tapped the elbow of a passing man to gain his attention.

"Excuse me sir?" Harry said loudly to be heard over the noise, "Would you know where to by school uniforms, by any chance?"

The man, thin and grey, pointed him to a place close by called 'Madame Malkin's' with a smile and a nod. Gratified, Harry gave him a small bow before running off.

The shop was elegant and smelled largely of freshly cut lavender. The door closed with a small chime and a woman came rushing over to greet him.

"Hello Deary, Hogwarts?" She asked, leading him deeper into the shop. Harry nodded mutely as he was lead onto a small platform. Another platform stood next to his with a boy on top. The boy gave him a quick glance and smirked. Harry didn't like the way it looked on his face.

"I am Draco, Draco _Malfoy_ " He said haughtily, his chin rising slightly, "And you?"

"Harry" Harry said lamely, not really wanting to interact with the other. The woman chuckled at their interaction from a distance before she and an assistant began to measure both he and Malfoy.

" _Harry?_ What a silly name for a girl! Mind you though, Fleamont Potter has a brother called Harry. You where probably named after him. Isn't much better though." Malfoy ranted. Harry felt a spark of irritation and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm going to be friends with Fleamont, you know" Malfoy continued, "My father said it just had to be so and-" Here, Harry tuned out, not interested enough to listen to the ramblings of an apparent buffoon. The assistant, of whom had strange blue hair, finished measuring him and asked him for his order.

"One basic girls with extra socks and stockings, and one basic boys with extra socks." Harry spoke rather slowly, preoccupied with the woman's hair.

"A boys uniform? Whatever for?"

"A have a twin brother" Although not a lie at all, what he was implying was. But the woman nodded and walked away, writing his order down on a roll of parchment before it flew away and vanished.

"It'll be a few minuets, honey" She called out.

Harry took a seat by the window and began to wait, annoyed when he noticed Malfoy following.

"Do you know what house you will be in?" He asked, taking a seat next to the other.

"No"

"I suppose no one _really_ knows. I'll be in Slytherin for sure though. My whole family has gone there. I'm not sure about that Dumbledore though. Father says -"

Harry once again tuned out the rambling of the boy, and waited patiently for his order. It came faster than he had thought, and for that he was grateful. He said goodbye to Malfoy, interrupting his rant on divination, paid the due money to –whom he assumed was – Madame Malkin and left.

Outside, the streets were just as noisy and crowded as they had been before. A large clock on a tall building showed the time to be 8:00 am.

What, Harry wondered, where all these people doing here so early in the morning? But realizing that he himself was there hushed that thought rather quickly. With three or so hours left to occupy himself, Harry began to wonder into any shop that took his fancy.

With enough money to have a bit of fun, the boy found himself with a bag load of muggle and wizarding novels and a small box of chocolates. It was pure chance which led Harry to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

It was here that he found the most beautiful bird he had ever seen. With long white feathers and shining yellow eyes, the owl held herself with an authority over all the others. She was smart, Harry could tell by her eyes as they looked at him with a strong intensity. The boy crept forwards under the owls watchful gaze and smiled as she greeted him.

Harry fell in love with her instantly and bought her quickly. She seemed to approve and hopped regally into a golden cage. The boy never liked cages but understood the necessity of them in such a crowded place. As he left the Emporium, noticing it to be time to met with his brother, he looked down at the nameless bird. She was staring wistfully at the open sky and Harry smiled sadly.

"I'll let you out soon. I promise" He said, not surprised when the owl turned to him. She looked to the sky once more and made a long whistling sound.

"You know, there was a German sorceress, hundreds of years ago," Harry began, "that fell in love with an angel. She tried everything to be with him; spells, potions, rituals. She eventually transformed herself into an owl of purest white. But when she went to that Angel in the sky, he laughed in ill humor. Sealing her away in a golden cage, he threw the sorceress into the deepest bowls of the see".

The owl watched Harry with a calm eye, hooting sadly at the tale.

"Hedwig," The boy continued, "May I call you Hedwig?"

The owl made a small noise that Harry took as agreement, before tucking her head under her wing to sleep.


	7. Author question

**I need an opinion in regards to the pairing in this story.**

 **Q1:** ** _Should_** **there be a pairing? I think that there should be but I am unsure.**

 **Q2: Who? Personally, I think Ron x Harry would be nice for this story but once again, unsure.**


	8. Of fiends and friends

Meeting Fleamont was a quick affair as he, James and Lilly were wanting to go home. Harry handed Hedwig and his bags over to his twin, who admired the Owl with _Ooo's_ and _Arr's_ much to the her pleasure, and told him to let her outside once at the house.

Harry still has a few places he wanted to look at and promised to call Beni when he wanted to leave.

With both parties satisfied, the twins separated and Harry wondered back into the sea of people.

A parade of fire breathers, jugglers, dances and acrobats began to move down the main street, causing on looking crowds to gasp in excitement. Two men of impressive muscular build walked side by side as they made a marching beat with their drums. Music filled the air from flute players that moved on decorated spheres, seeming to twist like serpents.

Harry stood in awe at the amazing sight, giggling as shimmering confetti flew through the air and landed in his hair.

All of a sudden a tremendous voice rang through he ally.

"The Circus of Fools is OPEN! You all know where to go!" It sang.

The crowd cheered in agreement as applause and gleeful shouts rang loud. All as one the people began to move, Harry following, down small laneways and up stairs, finally moving through a large archway into seemingly nothingness.

Inside however was an immense amphitheater, covered in soft cushions and elegant carpets. The sky was of night only the stars where jumbled, showing only constellations.

Harry followed the crowd eagerly in finding a seat, not caring who sat next to him.

A beautiful man with long silver hair and whited out features glided onto the orchestra, balancing on a broom that was mostly hidden by pale embroidered robes.

"Good afternoon!" The man yelled and Harry recognized his voice as the one from the street. "My name is Istoria, and I am your host for this demonstration today!" His voice seemed to be spun of silk and the crowd dared not even whisper for fear of missing his words.

What followed was an event Harry would never forget. The beauty and elegance that greeted his eyes made his heart flutter. The death defying acts that were performed so delicately made Harry feel as though he had just _truly_ discovered magic.

As the crowds left the amphitheater, fliers advertising actual shows and their prices held tightly in their hands, Harry smiled in pure childish glee. Just as he was about to call on Beni however, a hand grasped his shoulder. A man, no older than 30, began to slowly maneuver the boy into a small alcove that hid them from view. Harry tried to leave without causing a fuss, but the man held him fast, his boney fingers hiding painful strength.

"Now, what's a pretty birdy like you doing here, all alone, eh?" He said, his voice gritty and foul smelling.

"I was going home, my-"

The foul man shushed Harry and placed a hand over his mouth, his bloodshot eyes widening in excitement.

"Get off me" Harry bit, pushing the man away, not that it helped him much. The monster growled and undid the first three buttons on his shirt and took a dangerous step forwards. Harry grasped behind him for anything he could use to defend himself with but found only cold brick. A boney hand held Harry's face to the wall while another began to rip away at the fabric in the boys dress.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Came a silky voice from outside the alcove. The monster turned around and almost seemed to growl at the beautiful Istoria from the circus.

"Fuck off freak and mind ye' own business" He spat before focusing again on Harry, who had used the monsters distraction to move further away.

Istoria took an elegant step forwards and placed a hand on the monsters shoulder.

"No, I _really_ would do that if I was you" And as he said that a tall orc appeared beside him. Muscled arms crossed and tusks making their scowl far more dangerous looking. The monster glanced back at Harry but deemed him not worth it as he spat and walked away, back into the crowds that remained thick and noisy.

The orc chuckled throatily and relaxed in posture.

"You arrived just in time Bulak, and may I say your tusks look wonderful this afternoon!" Istoria sang. The orc smiled and leaned down, placing a small kiss on the man's cheek.

"How sweet" She said in a harsh voice.

Harry watched the two, his heart hammering as he slumped to the dirty floor.

"Beni," He called quietly and in an instant the little Elf appeared, soot covering her little face. When she saw his pose and scared face, Beni ran over and knelt down.

Without warning Harry wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, hiding his head in her chest. From behind his little shield he yelled out, "Thank you Madam and Mister! Thank you. Thank you so much."

The man and orc shared a glance before smiling and bowing from the hip to the boy.

"Bulak" The orc said.

"And Istoria"

"at your service" They spoke in unison before standing straight. The two then turned around and began to walk away, satisfied that harry was in safe hands.

"Take care, kid" The beautiful man said before the two vanished.

Beni frowned and ran her hand through Harry's hair; a gesture Lily had done for Fleamont many times. Harry didn't even realize when he was apparated home, the carpets of his room soft as he sat on them.

"Master Harry should go into bed," The small elf stated, helping the boy up, "And I will's get some hot-chocolate"

Harry did as he was told, and sat under his warm covers. He noticed several bags by his feet, far more than he had given his brother, and Harry smiled happily at the school supplies and gifts from Fleamont.

A hooting echoed and Hedwig appeared by the boy's head.

"Hello, Girl" Harry whispered, glad for the company as he gave her head a small scratch, "Welcome to your new home."

The bird playfully nipped his fingers before flying over to her cage, which stood open on Harry's drawers.

Beni entered again, a large cup and saucer balanced on her head and a tray of food in her hands. Fleamont followed her, a small frown on his face.

"Harry! Are you all right? Beni got me" He said as he ran over.

The small elf placed the tray and drink on the floor by the bed, ready for when Harry wanted them. She did not leave however, rather went and sat with Hedwig on the drawers.

Fleamont handed his twin the cup and sat down, his back rested against the bed.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken is all" Harry smiled, and as he looked around the room a feeling of overwhelming love surrounded him. He had people that cared about him, that were worried, that were there, and that made Harry Potter feel like the luckiest boy alive.

"Thank you" He whispered before taking a sip.


	9. Books

Harry loved reading, it was a fact that Fleamont had known since they learned _how_ to read. But the day before school started and Harry's eyes never left the pages.

"Harry," Fleamont called from the door of the library, "Harry, you have all year to read those books."

"Yes, but it never hurt to be prepared" Harry mumbled, eyes never straying.

"There's prepared and then there's no point going to school anymore" The larger brother muttered before sitting down with a huff.

"You should at least read the potions text, I've heard about how quickly the professor moves through that subject" Harry said.

Fleamont grumbled but grabbed 'Magical Drafts and Potions' regardless, opening to the first page and began to read.

Harry was half way through 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' and Fleamont passed chapter 24 of the potions textbook, when there came a tremendous knocking along the walls. Books began to fall around them and dust flew from old recesses around the air.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, fearfully shuffling to his brother who had his arms over his head and eyes firmly closed.

Suddenly, it stopped, a few books hitting the floor from where they could no longer balance.

The twins looked at each other with confused expressions. James ran in, his hair a mess and want out.

"Are you alright, Fleamont!?" The man yelled as he sprinted over to the boy. "There's a wraith in the house, you and your mother are going to go stay with your aunty Petunia until it's caught, ok?"

Fleamont had no time to reply before a large bag was in his arms and his father was moving him away. The bag seemed to draw items into it with some sort of inbuilt accio spell and extension charm, drawing in his packed school trunk, his uniforms, clothes and unpacked school books. Lily grabbed her sons arm and, before Harry could reach them, apparated away.

With a satisfied sigh, James left the library, following the sounds of shaking and banging.

Harry looked down and bit his lip before he began to put the books that had fallen back in their places, leaving his own in a pile on the table.

It was in the mass of tomes and messy pages that Harry fist saw it. A book, small and red, with a silver claw shaped lock sealing it shut. It had no title or indication as to its topic, but a name was written on the spine in ugly lettering reading 'Abdul Alhazred'.

The book was evil, of that Harry was sure, but something stopped him from putting it away, rather he placed it on the pile of his own books. Another shudder and dust fell from the roof.

A cold breeze wrapped around Harry's ankles, making the boy start and turn around but before he could scream a hand reached out and shushed him.

The wraith watched the boy with a gentle face, defying its stereotype, as it remained passive. Harry was too shocked to question and could only watch as it pointed to the dangerous book and then to the boy's eyes. At first the message was unclear, but once the creature shook his head and pointed to Harry's eyes once more, the boy understood.

"Don't worry. I know the rules," He said with a small smile. The wraith shook it's head before gesturing for the boy to run along, and Harry was all too happy to oblige, his book pile under-arm. The sound of screeching and banging appearing as soon as his foot crossed the threshold

Once inside his room with the door closed, Harry dropped the items on his bed and walked over to the enchanted mirror. At his approach, the image of a rainy forest morphed into a sunny apple orchid. The boy smiled a sad smile and traced a tree with a finger.

"Is there anything master Harry needs?" The sudden voice of Beni called. Harry jumped, making a small noise before greeting the elf with a wave.

"Company would be nice," He muttered, "And perhaps a sandwich?"

Beni nodded and popped away, appearing again moments later with a plate of sandwiches and some tea, before setting them down in the center of the room. Harry grabbed the dangerous book from the bed and went to sit on a carpet by the house elf.

Beni seemed nervous by the appearance of the item and began to shuffle.

"Master Harry is aware-" She began but was interrupted by the boy.

"Don't worry, I know the rules" And just as he said that that enchanted mirror darkened from it's happy sight, and brought forwards the glow of a blood moon. Beni nodded and sat with a sleeping Hedwig to watch the boy from a distance, the light making the room eerie and sinister.

After a few hours, Harry closed the book and put it under his bed as the mirror changed back to the orchid.

"Beni" He said, face turned away, "Have you ever seen a horcrux?"

The little elf frowned, utterly uncomfortable. "Did master Harry read about thems?"

"Yes" The boy replied, turning around, his eyes calculating.

"No, I hasn't, and I nevers want to," Beni said with an air of finality, "Now, It is past dinner times. I wills be back with food and them I musts insist on master Harry going to bed."

Harry laughed happily at the stern little creature before she popped away, reappearing after a few minutes with a tray. Harry sat on the floor and ate happily, chatting amiably with Beni. Discussing his anticipation for the days to follow and all the friends he could make.

It was a scary revelation for the boy, who had for a long time found company in the pages of books. But since being with Fleamont and Beni, Harry realized that he was lonely.

The little house elf smilled and patted the boy's arm. "Master Harry will have lots of fun and make good friends. Beni is sure! Now! Bed!" She laughed, shooing the child to his bed.

"It's a big day tomorows" She whispered before vanishing, leaving Harry to the sandman's embrace.


	10. One leg each

Harry and Beni apparated to Kings Cross station the next morning and headed straight for the hidden platform.

To avoid the horror stricken or confused glairs of the muggles around them, Beni had decided to masquerade as a middle-aged woman. She complained the entire time however, of the abnormal height, the too small ears, the ridiculous amount of unneeded hair, and the need to cover her feet. Harry thought she looked lovely, and in the back of his mind imagined her as a mother walking him to his first day of actual school. The idea gave him happy and he took hold of her hand.

Once on the magical platform, the little elf removed the disguise and stretched her back. There were other elves on the platform and the boy regarded them with a quizzical eye. While the others bowed and quivered before their master's, rags covering their dirty skin, Beni stood tall –as tall as a three-foot being could stand -, her skin clean and actual - albeit simple- clothes covered her. Harry much preferred it that way.

The large locomotive gave a loud whistle and the boy and elf said their goodbyes.

"I'll meet Fleamont on board" He said quietly.

Beni nodded before clicking her fingers, making the trunk and owl cage float.

"That should makes it easier for master Harry to put heavy things in the carriage rackses" She said as she wrapped her arms around Harry tightly.

"I'll miss you." The boy muttered before standing up.

"Beni will be missing master Harry as well. Eat vegetables and gets lots of sleeps! Makes good friends! Ands be kind. Enemies only sours with times"

Harry laughed and kissed the elf's cheek before walking onto the train, his luggage following behind - Hedwig's cage flying away towards the sound of meows and screeches to be stored with the other animals.

He found an empty compartment and sat down, a book already planted in his hand.

At first, the boy had wanted to sit with a group, but after being confronted by that very thing his shyness took the better of him and he left. The idea of finding Fleamont forgotten.

Now he sat alone, the uniform he put on that morning uncomfortable around the hips.

After a while, the train gave a loud whistle and began to move with a large lurch forwards. Groups of teenagers, younger and older, balanced out of open windows to say final farewells to their parents and Harry's heart gave a pang of jealousy, but it was swiftly snuffed out with the sight of little Beni waving furiously on the platform, her eyes going watery.

A knock coming from the door drew Harry from the sight. At the door was a tall red haired boy in well-worn clothes, a brown and slightly dented trunk behind.

"Um… Hello. Do you… Would you mind if I sat with you? Everywhere else is full." The boy mumbled out. Harry nodded, mouth slightly open, and the boy entered.

"My name's Ron" The boy smiled. Harry's mind began to whirl and he didn't say anything for near a minute.

"Harry. My names Harry" He finally said.

The two shook hands and Ron grinned happily, not commenting on Harrys odd name despite how obvious it was that he thought is was so.

What Harry feared would become hours of awkward silence, to his surprise, actually became pleasant chatter in a pile of sweets to be shared.

Ron talked of his immense family and their adventures while Harry would compare them to the stories he had read. At one point, a rather brash girl opened the compartment door and enquired after a toad. Ron had frowned and called her rude, but Harry pointed out that she couldn't be all that bad, as she was helping someone find their pet.

When time came for them to get changed, Ron left with his clothes, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts. A small frown covered the boys face as he watched the door. He felt as though he and Ron had known each other for years after only a few hours and it confused him somewhat. When the boy returned, Harry fixed him with a critical eye.

"Are we friends?" He asked. Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times before a large smile made his eyes squint.

"Yes! If you like?"

And Harry did like that. The idea lifted his heart and a wash of excitement filled his veins.

"But what if I'm sorted into a different house than you?" Harry mumbled as Ron sat down.

"Who cares?" And Harry had to agree.

The train made a loud screeching noise as it came to a stop and all at once the two boys felt butterflies fill their stomachs.

"My brothers told me we have to fight a troll! That that's how we're sorted! I mean… of course they were joking… but what if they weren't?" The read-head uttered, his face paling. Harry laughed and hopped down onto the platform, his arms lifted to keep balance, glad for the robe, as his skirt would have otherwise lifted.

"If we do have to fight a troll, we should just hop onto it's legs – one each – and not let go".

Ron laughed at the idea, but nodded in a agreement nonetheless.


	11. Dead man walking

As the group of first years stood waiting by the great hall doors, the voice of Fleamont glided across the crowd. Harry, with a smile, walked towards it, Ron following behind. As soon as the brothers saw each other, they embraced in a large hug.

"Harry!" Fleamont cried in relief, "I'm so sorry! I couldn't get to you before we left!"

The boys didn't notice as the whispers began. Eventually, Fleamont pulled back and smiled.

"This is my new friend," Harry's twin said, gesturing to his left, "Draco Malfoy"

Harry felt a spark of irritation rise at the reappearance of the buffoon. But he had to give it to they boy, he had kept his word and made friends with Fleamont, and Harry was reluctantly impressed.

"This is my new friend, too" Harry said, gesturing to Ron, "His name is Ron, and he's very nice!"

Fleamont shook hands with the red-head. Malfoy sneered something wicked and looked down his pointy nose.

"And, who are you again? We met at the robe shop if I recall." The boy purred. But before any answer could be supplied, professor McGonagall entered and commanded them to move.

The first years walked in a half hazard line, each nervously looking around for any possible danger, until they were stopped near to the front.

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"One leg each" Harry muttered, making the other snicker.

Finally, the method of sorting was revealed and begun, the students being called up one by one. Malfoy went into Slytherin and Harry crunched his nose up slightly as the other walked by.

When Fleamont's name was called, a hush filled the large space; the only sound was that of the boy's footsteps. When Gryffindor was called out by the old hat, one third of the hall erupted into explosive applause. Harry, knowing he would be next, turned to Ron and frowned.

"We'll be friends, right? No matter what house?" He was terrified of losing a friend after only just meeting them.

"No matter what house." Ron promised.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called. Once again, the hall was led to complete silence, only for a very different reason. Confused whispers followed the boy as he walked towards the dusty hat.

"There are two Potters?"

"That's right, I remember! They where called the miracle twins."

"Never heard of that."

And the mutterings continued. Harry sat and grimaced as the hat fell over his face and pushed him into darkness. The object began to talk in his head, small utterings here or there, and the boy began to fidget at how long it was taking to make a decision.

 _'Please, choose already.'_ He thought, more to himself than the hat.

"Slytherin!"

Harry couldn't remember how he got to the table and sat down, he just wanted to be out of the spotlight quickly. He looked to Ron and smiled.

The boy gave him an odd look, seeming to consider something and Harry's heart gave a fearful squeeze. But eventually he seemed to come to a conclusion and smiled back.

When Ron was sorted into Gryffindor with Fleamont, Harry felt completely at ease.

The feast was something to behold, including items Harry had never even heard of, let alone seen. He made small talk with two other students who sat across from him.

"… and that there, the one with the long black hair, that's professor Snape. He's our head of house and the potions master here." Marcus Flint said as he lifted a sausage to his mouth.

Harry looked over to their head of house and considered him a minute. When the pale man turned to face the boy, Harry did not turn away. He knew he had been caught and so saw no point in hiding it, using it instead to watch the man unhindered. When the boy was satisfied he turned away and took a sip of water. But then Harry realized something; something that disturbed him greatly and made his eyes snap to the head table once more, for sitting next to professor Snape was a man with a purple turban. A man that Harry recognized as the wraith from the night before. Only the man was a man, and was without the pale smokiness of the ghost.

It took Harry a while to realize, for the wraith had had long flowing hair rather than a turban, but he was positive of his assessment. That could only mean one thing however; that the man in the purple turban was either about to die, or was already dead.

"That's professor Quirrell," Gregory Goyle said, noticing where Harry's eyes were stuck,"He teaches Defense, but he used to do Muggle Studies I think. But I hear he has an awful stutter that makes him hard to listen to."

Harry nodded slowly and continued to eat, resolved however to keep a watchful eye of the man. When dinner was removed and desert appeared, the boy felt a rush of childish glee. He piled his plate up with cakes and creams and little fruit slices, questions of men and wraiths temporarily forgotten. He noticed that Gregory had done the same and the two boys shared a cheeky grin.

When the great feast finally came to a close and the houses began to move as one to their common rooms, Harry did so with a very full stomach and great amount of satisfaction.


	12. Doors

The Slytherin common room was a large space, with engravings and pictures decorating the walls. A large fireplace filled the area with warmth and a golden glow that reflected off the polished wood on the furniture.

The first year students were sat down on a green carpet that was centered between three lounges. Many of the others walked away, talking quietly as they did, but a handful sat themselves down on the lounge.

The students sat and waited in silence for no more than five minutes before the main entrance opened and in walked a calm faced professor Snape.

"Good evening, students" He said in a voice that commanded attention, "My name is professor Snape, you shall address me as such, and I am your head of house. This house is prided on being the best, so I shall expect to see each and every one of you studying after class. Two hours shall be sufficient. I will be here every evening for an hour directly after dinner, shall you require assistance. The students behind you," He said pointing to the people on the lounge, "are our prefects and head students, you will get acquainted with them in your own time. For now, it is late. Three to a room, your items are already inside, your name is on the door. You will all be dressed and down at the hall for breakfast at 6:30 sharp." At that, the darkly clad man walked away, vanishing behind a dark door.

One of the older students stood and yarned loudly before she showed where the rooms were.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right" She slurred.

In front were two spiral staircases that continued into the wall, standing at opposite ends, each with a portrait next to it. As everyone went their respective ways, Harry stood and watched. The two portraits watched back with equal intensity, the female raising her black eyebrows.

"You're Merlin, and Morgan!" The boy eventually said.

The male burst out laughing in a manor that was rather unbefitting of such an important icon.

"Oh! Pack it in Merlin!" Morgan shouted in a thick Irish accent. Merlin closed his mouth and proceeded to giggle.

"You're the first to say that with such conviction!" The man said as he moved long strands of hair from his face, his laughing calm.

A loud bell rang from a clock on the mantelpiece, the sound bouncing off every picture.

"Alright, kid, we can talk more in the mornin'. But for now, its past ten and she'll have my hide if I keep ya'" Merlin said, gesturing to Morgan. Harry smiled but did as he was told and went in search of his room.

As the boy then discovered, the stairs lead to four platforms that housed the various years. 1st and 2nd year students were on the first floor. Harry's name was not hard to spot, as it was one of the first he came across, sitting under Zabini Blaize, and Nott Theodore. The boy grabbed the golden doorknob and froze. He could here no noise from inside, no talking, shifting or the patting of feet in wood.

Harry took a deep breath, straightened out his skirt, and opened the door.

Inside was a strange hexagonal room of wooden floor and stony walls. On the far side, opposite the door, was a large window that showed the waters of the lake. The glass held small golden runes along the boarder and out in the dark waters a small light turned black to dark green and allowed for the impressive kelp forests to become mildly visible.

To his left was another door, white and had a stream of golden light appear from its sides.

'A bathroom' Harry decided, and obviously where his two absent roommates were. Along the final three walls sat three poster beds and three matching desks in between.

In the center of the floor was a stone basin with hot coals simmering away inside, the odd flame rising in a lazy burst.

As the boy wondered further inside, he marveled at the sheer size of the room; as even in its full state there remained plenty of space for free movement. With a small breath of appreciation, Harry walked over to the bed behind his trunk.

A wave of tiredness washed over the boy and he wasted no time in changing into one of his warmest pairs of pajamas.

Now under the warm blankets with the thick, green curtains closed, Harry found himself smiling in sleepy appreciation. He was in the realm of the sandman when Theodore and Blaize emerged from the bathroom, washed and ready for bed themselves.

"Did you see who our roommate was?" Blaize asked as he looked out the window.

"Wasn't paying attention. Maybe we don't have one?"

"We'll check the door tomorrow, I couldn't be bothered now"

There was the sound of shuffling and curtains being opened and closed before silence reigned and the two boys joined Harry in slumber.


End file.
